


光源氏计划

by Narikso



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narikso/pseuds/Narikso
Summary: 死舞17非传统童养媳警告（？
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku
Kudos: 4





	光源氏计划

死舞17

**非传统童养媳警告（？**

及时自我避雷有助于世界和平

“这可不是抱回一只奶猫那么简单……”Konoe自言自语，Kabane给怀里的小团子裹紧衣服，担心旅馆的霉味空气让小团子不适，命令Konoe把窗户打开。

打开窗户后，喧嚷的人声传到旅馆二楼，人群热议着中枢国封锁的国门。Konoe惊魂未定，他们才刚从中枢国离开不久，不会有追兵吧。

Konoe说：“也像是您会做的事。”

Kabane怀里的小团子蠕动着，蹭蹭Kabane温热的胸膛。Kabane戳戳肉乎乎的小脸，小团子也要戳他，手奋力伸长，戳Kabane的下巴，随即收回手，一脸不满。

Kabane疑惑，摸了一下下巴才知道他有胡茬了，估计扎到手了。

小团子扭了扭，抱着Kabane呼呼睡过去。

“他真的太安静了。”Konoe小声说，“我从来没见过七八岁的小孩如此沉默。”

“嗯。”Kabane沉声应道，接过Konoe递给他的毯子。

Kabane靠在床头，小团子揪着他的衣服不放手，他只好和衣而睡，不过有湿乎乎口水的衣服真不适合当睡衣。

他们不能久待，中午入住，半夜就得动身离开，Kabane怀里的小孩迷迷糊糊醒了，哇了一声，Kabane揉揉小孩的一头乱糟糟地红发，让小孩不要怕，他们在捉迷藏。

小孩子双手捂着嘴巴，含糊道：“吼。”

照着Kabane规划的路线，几小时后他们就与接应的小队会面。一路上，小孩都眨巴着懵懂的眼睛，张着嘴巴似乎要发出感叹。

少年王意气风发，神采奕奕，风尘掩盖不了他的锋芒。小孩从披风里探出头，好奇地观察两边的人，侍女们红着脸低下头，侍卫恭敬地向他行礼，还有路过的军官，热忱地望向Kabane，敬仰之情溢于言表。

Kabane抱着他走了一路也不累，还有工夫带着小孩去梳洗。

小孩泡在热水里，咕哝道：“Kabana，腻害？”

“是Kabane，Ka-ba-ne。”Kabane纠正道。

“Kaba……na。”小孩慢慢地复读，还是读错一次，他不放弃又说了一遍，“Kabane！”

“是我，Kabane。你真正的名字是什么？”

“名字？真正，唔？”

小孩的语速一直很慢，而且读不清发音。他小声排练好多遍怎么念名字，懊恼地把嘴巴沉浸热水里，嘟噜噜吹气泡。

Kabane走入浴池，坐在小孩旁边，“慢慢说，我不着急。”

小孩支支吾吾，急得快要哭了。从来没有人问过他的名字，也没有人用他的名字叫过他呀，他怎么知道Kuon怎么念？好丢脸啊！

“Ko……不，K、K……呜……”

“怎么写？我教你念吧。”

Kabane伸出掌心，小孩犹豫片刻，在Kabane手心上一笔一划写下从未听过的名字。

“嗯嗯……很可爱的名字哦。”

小孩子脸红，Kabane说：“Kuon，这是你的名字。”

“Kuon，Kuon……”小孩念了好几遍。

“好听吧。”

“好！”小孩用力点头，Kabane声音真好听！

鉴于特殊性，Kuon跟Kabane睡在一起，Konoe负责日常照顾小孩。不得不说Konoe跟小孩子玩耍有一手，很快就让Kuon粘着Konoe不放手。晚上Kabane瞪着扒着门要跟Konoe玩的Kuon，铁血少年王二话不说拎起小孩来打屁股，并吓唬小孩晚上八点不睡觉就有怪兽吃他。

医官给Kuon做过检查，Kuon的实际年龄应该是十岁，比他们猜测的年龄大三岁左右。一个十岁的孩子，口齿不清，甚至说不出一个完整的句子。Kuon智力正常，没有缺陷，唯一的可能就是根本没有人教过Kuon说话。

Kabane和Konoe会对Kuon说很多很多的话，Kabane睡前给Kuon读童话故事，指着上面注音的字，让Kuon跟着他读。

Kuon从一开始的“Kabane，吼腻害噢”到抱着Kabane大腿傻乎乎地念咒语般“Kabane太帅了好喜欢你亲亲muamua”只用了一个多月。

Kabane笑着摸摸求夸奖的Kuon红脑袋，Kuon眯起眼睛甜丝丝地笑起来，没看到Kabane冷冷地看向Konoe。

“是侍女们这么说啦，他听到了！”Konoe给自己求生。他从小就跟Kabane，聪慧的左右手一下就读懂国王的想法，国王居然在害羞，“好啦好啦我教他改掉！”

第二天Kuon眼泪汪汪揪着衣角对Kabane奶声奶气说，“Kabane对不起，我不知道那是骂人的话……”

……？

Konoe吹着口哨别过脸。Kabane从此没听过Kuon夸他帅了，Kabane千年后仍未发觉这一点。

Kabane和Konoe最近在和医官们商议天子诅咒的事，很少陪着Kuon。Kuon乖乖地呆在Kabane的房间里看书，Kabane有教他认字。

以前他的耳边寂静得很，那扇紧闭的门会吱呀一声打开又砰地一声合上，然后就没有任何声音。他坐在高高的椅子上晃着腿，一天就晃过去了。

数十年过去，Kuon努力地学着，在Kabane的呵护下茁壮成长。即使长得跟Kabane身高差不到几厘米，Kabane依旧当他是小孩，无条件溺爱着。但Kuon对自己要求很严格。

Kabane对Kuon冒冒失失很头痛，Kuon学着遇事先冷静下来，说话放缓语速。

Kabane不喜欢Kuon挑食，Kuon心里哀嚎着吃下最讨厌的苦瓜。

Kabane喜欢安安静静的环境，Kuon会趴在他身边一言不发看书。

Kabane喜欢揉着乱成鸡窝的红发，Kuon不用特意弄乱，他一睡醒就这样。

Konoe感叹：“Kuon真的很喜欢你啊。”

“我也喜欢他。”

“呃，我问问，你给他安排的课程吗？”Konoe翻开密密麻麻的课程表，有些课程好像……

“嗯？不是，宫廷教师给我的意见。”Kabane凑过去看，眼睛瞪大，“这是什么！”

“什么？”Kuon也凑过去，Kabane把Kuon小脑袋推开。

准王后必修一、二、三是什么？怎么还有选修？！

“我想起高兴的事。”Konoe说完就顶着Kabane杀人的目光大笑，乐极生悲，哇地一下吐出一口血，痛得趴在地下起不来。Kuon跑过去扶他，眼神黯了黯。

呆在Kuon身边，身体不可避免出现了问题，Kabane教导Kuon都是亲历亲行，生怕将其他人伤害到。Konoe说Kabane这样太过冒险，业都需要Kabane国王。Kabane不置可否，加快了搜集信息的速度。

门被敲响，侍女推来装满教材的推车，上面贴着Kuon专用的纸条，但没人在意。

Konoe缓过劲来翻出准王后必修一，Kabane好奇地翻开准王后选修七，Kuon也抽出一本。

“哇……”

三人一同发出赞叹。

“他们是不是误会什么了？”Kabane说。

“对啊，只是每天都在一间屋子里，吃饭洗澡睡觉都贴在一起罢了，为什么要误会。”

Kabane同意：“嗯嗯。”

“……嗯？”

“怎么了？”

“不对劲，有点子怪。”

“确实有点。”Kabane放下准王后选修七。

“我是说你两。”

Kabane听到Kuon在咽口水，“Kuon，你在看什么？”

Konoe惊讶：“哇！这不是卖很火的Kabane写真集？！”

……？


End file.
